


El Principio de Incertidumbre de A. Burr

by Kiriahtan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, duel, the world was wide enough
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.B. siempre había sido la calma, siempre había esperado. A.H. nunca había sabido tomarse su tiempo, siempre a la carrera. Por vuestros últimos actos será como seréis recordados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Principio de Incertidumbre de A. Burr

Uno.  
Dos.

  
  


Si A.B. tuviese que escoger un adjetivo para describirse, ese habría sido "calmado". Siempre le había caracterizado la tranquilidad, siempre a la espera. Casi podría decirse que sentía alergia ante la idea de apresurarse. No, las prisas nunca son buenas: impiden pensar y llevan a errores; y él era meticuloso, le gustaba asegurarse de que estaba tomando el camino adecuado.  
No, las decisiones nunca debían tomarse con prisas.

 

Tres.  
Cuatro.

  
  


Ahora bien: A.B. había esperado demasiado tiempo. Había incluso albergado esperanzas de que, por una vez tras todos esos años, A.H. actuase de forma diferente. No sabía si podían considerarse enemigos pero A.B. nunca le había tomado por su enemigo tampoco. Había creído, sinceramente, que aquella vez A.H. respondería de sus actos.  
No había sido así.

  
  


Cinco.  
Seis.

  
  


Recordaba bien el momento en que se habían conocido: la aceleración del mismísimo A.H.. A.B. podría decir que había salido de la nada, abalanzándose sobre él repentinamente para romper su calma. No había sabido en aquel momento que sería _para siempre_. A.H. solo respondía a la exaltación, a la viveza de la juventud y, pese a tener la misma edad, A.B. solo había sabido responder con el consejo que había guiado su vida hasta entonces: Habla menos, sonríe más. Ir con prisas era arriesgado, era un peligro en el mundo, en los tiempos, en los que vivían.  
A.H. siempre repetía " _¡Oh, qué gran momento para estar vivos!_ "  
Unos tiempos que presenciar, una revolución que llevar a cabo... pero con cuidado. Valoraba su vida, y la de sus compañeros, y no quería perderla por la necesidad de correr y comerse el mundo, por la falta de cordura.

  
  


Siete.  
Ocho.

  
  


A.H. le había hecho correr, pese a sus reticencias. Unirse al ejército, luchar por un nuevo país, incluso intentar apoyarle en su proyecto una vez ganaron.  
El último agravio de A.H. iba a ser el último contra su persona.

 

Nueve.  
Diez.

  
  
  


¡Fuego!

  
  
  


Estaba seguro de que iba a morir en el duelo. Había cometido el error de precipitarse, de no tolerar más a A.H., pero A.H. siempre había sido mejor soldado que él, mejor en puntería y, al volverse ahora sobre los talones y alzar la pistola casi a ciegas, el corazón se le desgarraba ante la idea de que aquel hombre que había forzado su ritmo, roto su calma, durante toda su vida ahora hiciese una huérfana de su hija.

 

bang! 


  


BANG!


Las dos balas fueron disparadas y A.B. sintió físicamente en la piel la ausencia de la bala dándole de lleno. El humo se perdía desde el cañón de su pistola, en horizontal.  
Y entonces lo vio.

-No...

La pistola alzada al cielo. A.H. siempre se había precipitado, siempre había corrido, como si la vida no tuviese suficientes días, como si pensase que podía morir de un segundo a otro por una combustión espontánea y tuviese que vivirlo todo ahora, _ahora_. Corriendo siempre. Y _brillante_ , genial, espléndido. No había un espectáculo más glorioso que ver correr a A.H. y el propio A.B. lo sabía bien. Adelantándole en Derecho, en política, en las negociaciones, en la carrera... Siempre en marcha, siempre acelerado.  
Ahora A.H. había alzado su pistola al cielo y de esta también se perdía humo con los restos de pólvora pero la bala se había perdido hacia el infinito, en vertical.  
La pistola, el brazo y el cuerpo de A.H. comenzaron a caer.  
¿Por qué había apuntado al cielo? No había respondido de sus acusaciones cuando le había escrito, de difamación y de arruinar su vida y por esa negativa A.B. se había visto obligado, por honor, a retarle a duelo, a exigir una satisfacción.  
Ahora A.H. había apuntado al cielo y la sangre comenzaba a florecer en la pechera de su ropa.  
¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Estaba fuera de cualquier plan, de cualquier escenario que A.B. pudiese haber previsto, aunque aquella vez no había previsto nada más allá de aquel duelo. Aquel duelo era el final.  
Qué equivocado estaba. A.H. había apuntado al cielo, renunciando al duelo y su bala le había impactado directamente en el pecho pese a su pésima puntería.

-No... -A.B. jadeó.

Se había precipitado. Siempre había esperado, esperado, esperado. Calmado, tranquilo. Siempre a la espera. Temeroso de precipitarse, de arriesgarse demasiado.  
Había lanzado el duelo después de treinta años de desdenes, de feos, de desagravios y de quedar segundo siempre.  
Había disparado sin mirar a dónde apuntaba A.H.  
Qué gran error.  
No había querido que hiciese una huérfana de su hija y el hijo de A.H. había fallecido en un duelo, en aquel mismo sitio, porque quería vivir tan rápido como su padre.

-No...

En la eternidad condensada en un segundo A.B. echó a correr. Tiró la pistola a la hierba sin mirar donde caía, el médico que asistía el duelo aún no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y A.B. echó a correr hacia A.H. que cayó al suelo.

-¡No!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fugaz para un torneo de escritura. El reto era escribir una escena de menos de 1000 palabras donde apareciese alguien corriendo, y decidí jugar con los tiempos de Burr y Hamilton, que son tan diferentes y cómo se los intercambian al final.
> 
> El título se refiere al principio de incertidumbre de Heinsenberg que dice que en la física cuántica no se pueden determinar a la vez ciertos pares de variables (como el movimiento y la posición): o conoces uno, o conoces el otro; y viene referido a cómo Burr no puede predecir a Hamilton cuando se predice a sí mismo.


End file.
